<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>atlas by jaembinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048046">atlas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaembinn/pseuds/jaembinn'>jaembinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Mentioned Hueningkai, also based on moa's theory about beomjun having sumn to do with soobin being caged, atlas is that one greek titan that carries the world, based on coldplay's atlas, based on txt universe, i cried watching beomjun's teasers, somewhat toxic friendship, this fic hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaembinn/pseuds/jaembinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu isn't scared at the fact that he's carrying Yeonjun's world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>atlas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning: there will be blood scenes and a major character death scenario (not too graphic). reader discretion advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu isn’t scared at the fact that he’s carrying Yeonjun’s world.</p><p>At least, that’s what Taehyun has been reminding him not to. He’s not scared, of course. Why should he? Yeonjun is his best friend, a brother, someone he can rely on (in this case, someone that <em>relies</em>), his idol. He doesn’t mind waiting for Yeonjun after school for two or three hours just so that they can walk back home together, he doesn’t mind lending his money and end up not having it back, he doesn’t mind Yeonjun accidentally hurting him, he doesn’t mind Yeonjun hurting him, he doesn’t mind Yeonjun in general. His heart hurts seeing Yeonjun in an unruly state, and he would do <em>anything</em> to make him feel otherwise even if it takes a lot more than he planned for.</p><p>“That’s the point,” a clear disillusion is etched on Taehyun’s face with pretty orange streaks from the afternoon sky clouding over, and he breathes out a sigh. “Why would a friend do that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Beomgyu,” the ground creaks, all the leaves are screaming from being stepped on their dirty school shoes but they’re wet at the same time and the said boy undoubtedly feels guilty for the first time that week. “Why are we here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a little bit more, hyung.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The train whines, and it takes a plunge, inching forward at an excruciating pace. Both of them flinch a bit and it reminds Beomgyu to hold the handle grip tighter this time, “because I’m his friend.”</p><p>“No, hyung,” Taehyun laughs, he probably finds this annoyingly funny. Beomgyu can tell if he says another painfully wrong word, Taehyun might even try to rip his hairs out. “Why would a <em>friend</em> do that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu turns his head around, only to see him standing still in the middle of the forest. It’s dark, brittle cold. He’s not really sure if it’s midnight yet, the trees have covered the whole sky, as if they swallowed it, not wanting both of them to see that it’s not good to lurk in the Magic Island, they call it. His hyung hums, like there’s a sentence about to come out of his lips but nothing is heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, hyung. The others are waiting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhm,” Beomgyu shivers. “Near the train tracks.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu stares back, confused. “What are you trying to imply here?”</p><p>“Friends don’t do that, friends don’t do any of <em>this</em>,” Taehyun laughs again, but it’s a lot more bitter this time. “What are you, hyung? His pawn?”</p><p>Beomgyu is beyond diconcerted. Pawn.. he knows what a pawn is. A chess piece of the smallest size, smallest value. Often the weakest. But he’s no one’s dupe, is he? Yeonjun has never forced nor manipulated him to do things, it’s all in Beomgyu. Beomgyu agrees to do things, he agrees to make his hyung happy, it’s normal. He’s not a pawn, he’s a friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hyung,” Beomgyu calls him out again. “Come on, please. Let’s go. It’s getting late.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other boy frowns, and Beomgyu swore his heart broke seeing it. All these years, he’s never seen him frown before. Yes, his hyung cries a lot, but it’s different this time. A lot more different than any of the melancholic moments they’ve had together before. The frown is more of a big slap, a big slap as similar as if he’s not trusting Beomgyu in this specific time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t we just do this some other day?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu shakes his head frantically while taking ahold of the other’s wrist, he pulls him to move more. A tear is threatened to leave his eyes and so he keeps shaking his head, not wanting to let his hyung see what’s going on. “no, we can’t. We have to keep walking.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just,” with all the straphangers surrounding them, Beomgyu lowers down his voice. “I care about him.”</p><p>“Yeah, you do care but you backed him up so he could skip school and visit the Island all by himself?”</p><p>With that, Beomgyu looks down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They’ve passed through a familiar trace of a burnt campfire, more trees, more magical bushes, and Beomgyu almost stops in his tracks the second he saw something blue-green in between the tall trees but he looks away, not genuinely worried. This is why he’s doing all of this in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where,” the older one breaks the silence. “Where are the others?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There,” Beomgyu pulls him more until the train tracks are visible enough, not covered completely from the crisp night fog. “He’s right there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He?” He mumbles, squinting. Beomgyu’s eyes water just seeing the soft dimples curving on his hyung’s cheeks. “Oh, why’s Yeonjun hyung alone?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s either you’ve been manipulated,” Taehyun mutters under his breath, “or that you’ve been unfair to us. To me, Hyuka, Soobin hyung, and even yourself. He’s the guilty one here, hyung, you know this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Choi Beomgyu stands still, even when the world is falling apart. Even when Yeonjun’s world is falling apart. That’s his responsibility, isn’t it? To support his hyung no matter what, to lend him a shoulder to lean on, to do everything Yeonjun says just to make him happy. He stands still, even when he can see the colors slowly leaving Yeonjun’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them notices the crimson wine, splattered. Onto the grim train tracks, to their shirts, and the tip of Yeonjun’s blond hair. Everything is just painfully red, all red, almost as if the universe is completely monochromatic except for the red stain covering their ignominy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Beomgyu’s dignity trembles the minute he witnessed Yeonjun dropping the knife to the ground, and crawled over to their friend’s limp body with a sob escaping his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B- Beomg- Beomgyu,” Yeonjun’s hands are shaky, touching everywhere he had caused the red stain but everyone knows there’s no point of panicking. He did this himself. “Help, help me. Help Soobin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to help, so he did. Fat tears have dropped down his cheeks but he doesn’t have the courage to voice his cries out, he just tries to emotionally stand still without having to cause more pain for his hyung and so he did. His shaky limbs move closer to Soobin and Beomgyu thinks fast enough to take of his jacket, drenching it on the stab wounds but Soobin doesn’t react. He waits, and Soobin doesn’t react. Beomgyu puts his head down to Soobin’s ruined chest just to hear any signal of life, and he cries. He can’t do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know he’s our best friend, I know you care about him and he does the same thing to you as well but please don’t..” Taehyun pauses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The night ends with Yeonjun, screaming the life out of himself at the odd-eyed cat that has been watching them this whole time. The Island used to be peacefully silent, but tonight’s different. Yeonjun’s throat swells, Beomgyu keeps on trying not to cry, and Soobin is locked away eternally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What else are they gonna do now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hyung,” Beomgyu’s lips shake, he frowns as another tear escaped, “Hyung, stop. There’s no point, the cat lied to us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I did this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” he sobs, he sobs more, and he lets Yeonjun hug him in their coldest arms. “I know, but I’m right here. Hyung, I’m right here. You’re okay, I promise. I’m right behind your back. Tomorrow’s gonna be fine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“..I didn’t tell you to be brave for carrying his world, Beomgyu hyung. I told you <em>not</em> to carry it in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“G- Gyu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is this my fault?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hyung,” he frowns, shaking his head. “No, of course not. It’s mine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The train stops, and so do Taehyun’s constant naggings. The younger one quickly walks out of the train once the automatic door slided open, leaving Beomgyu’s dignity bleed to death.</p><p>“Oh, woah,” someone mutters, putting down his headphones. “You had a serious talk with Taehyun, huh?”</p><p>“..Yeah,” Beomgyu breathes out a sigh, and then he smiles. “Soobin hyung, do you mind if we hang out at the Island for a bit? Hyuka and Yeonjun hyung will be there.”</p><p>“Oh, now?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to scream at me. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>